2012-07-20 Lemons define bad.
Xavier Institute - Breakstone Lake The northern grounds of the Xavier mansion border the western edge of Breakstone Lake, a large expanse of clear waters that is ideal for swimming or boating. Nearest the mansion itself is the inlet called Spuyten Devil Cove, where a small boathouse and dock have been added for the school's use. On all other sides of the lake the shore gives way to thick woodlands, particularly to the north. The road back to the main grounds lies along a grassy expanse to the west, while the forest provides a natural barrier between here and North Salem in the southeast. -------------------------------- Once the JLA's meeting officially ended and then a bit after when it unofficially ended, Piotr made his way back outside and called Illyana for a pick up. Some (most) of the soldiers stared at the glowing portal and the strangely dressed woman who appeared with it before they all disappeared. He can use some peace and quiet to absorb everything that was discussed so asked Illy to take them to the lake. Illyana doesn't need to step through the portal herself, but she can't see through them. So she donned her Xavier's graduation uniform since it's got a cloak and hood and keeps her identity a secret so that she could wait for Piotr on his side of the Stepping Disk. She tilts a wave at the soldiers that stare her way, her smirk hidden in the shadows of her hood. "So. Did you play nicely with the other kids?" She teases her brother as they step through the portal together. Two steps through Limbo and then through another portal and out at the lake on Xavier's grounds. Piotr shifts back to flesh the moment they step through the second portal. There's something to be said for feeling a gentle breeze on your skin. "Da. And they made me second in command. Superman nominated me to lead but fortunately, he was outvoted." By one vote. Phew. Illyana pushes the hood back on her white cloak. She's always been amused that the Professor chose white for her uniform. Then she slips an arm through Piotr's so they can walk along the lake. She looks up at him with mild surprise. "Really? I mean, *I* know you're awesome but.. wow. The big boy scout must really think a lot of you." Piotr shrugs the shoulder Illyana's not holding onto the arm of. "I do not know why since we only met the one time. Perhaps he was hoping a mutant leading the team would make things better for our people. If so, it speaks well of him." Piotr would never set himself up to be the mutant poster boy but he's not going to back out of it if someone else does. It's too important. Illyana tilts her head to lean it against Piotr's broad shoulder. "Or you're just that awesome. I totally go with 'you're just that awesome'." Illyana grins up at him cheekily. "What'd Scott say, anyhow? When you told him." "He is in favor." Piotr says, smiling down at Illyana. He starts steering them toward the dock. "He realizes how important it will be to our people to have a known mutant on a government team sponsored by the President himself. Not just to the humans who will be watching but to our people as well and the children." Illyana gives a nod, letting Piotr lead them towards the docks. "You're gonna get a lot of attention." She says, with some concern. "I figure Scott wouldn't have given the OK if it was going to track back to the school." "It is a concern." Piotr agrees. "And we will take precautions. We on the X-Men are often seen on missions and we are careful not to be tracked back to the school. This should be little different though extra caution will be needed. If I can call on you for transportation, that should be very safe." Illyana plucks at the red costume. "I noticed you went for a different look. But there's not a whole lot of big metal men." She nods her head. "Of course you can. Only takes me a minute so even if I'm in class it shouldn't be a problem to hop you over to wherever you need to be." They walk a bit more and then she points out, "Even if Big Blue and the President are cool with not poking into your background... You know some arm of the government that they don't know about will. Getting your phone records to see who you call for pick-up would be too easy." She's not saying it's a bad idea, just that some precautions might have to be taken. Piotr grins down at Illyana. "I wanted something more colorful than my usual black. Black is sinister and secretive. Red is passion and obvious. It will give a better impression." At Illyana's caution, he nods. "Da, I am expecting they will try. I will use prepaid disposable cellphones when I am there. I also need to have Hank go over the communication device we were given and make certain it cannot be tracked. But I also expect that the government already knows about the school, Illyana. With their resources, and their paranoia, they would need to be both stupid and incompetent if they did not know wee were here." A private jet taking off and landing is difficult to hide even if it does not appear on radar somehow. "Well, true." Illyana admits. "But still, the right hand of the government doesn't know what the left hand is doing and hopefully it'll stay that way. Precautions are only of the good. But you know if you need me, I'll always come running." With an army at her back, if need be. She looks up at him, amused. "Is that why you hate that I wear black all the time?" She asks, grinning. Heck, she *is* sinister and secretive! "No, it is because when you play the part long enough, you become the part." At the end of the dock, Piotr sits down, letting his legs hang off the edge. "They are supplying with me with a private jet too. I am uncertain where it will be kept, whether there's an air force base nearby or at a public airport." Illyana sits down with him, arranging the folds of her cloak and wrinkles her nose at him. "Jet schmet. I'll get you were you need to go, big brother." She kicks her feet in a childlike manner with a quiet exhale. "It's not a part, Piotr. It's not something I'm playing." It's a long-standing argument. "And I can't play the part of fluffybunny. I just can't." "But neither do you need to wallow in it." Piotr points out yet again. "I only wish you would, if not play the part of a fluffybunny, at least not immerse yourself in darkness. I worry about you." "The bright lights hurt." Illyana says in a teasing sort of tone. "Hey, I'm going to a school with lots of other people. That's like, forced socialization right there!" It's something... right? Piotr puts an arm around Illyana and pulls her against his side. "I know and I am very pleased about it. Do you enjoy it? What are you studying? Have you made any friends?" As Piotr pulls her in, Illyana draws her knees up so she can curl up against him, laying her head on his shoulder. It's perhaps a bit childlike, but his large frame lets her indulge in such moments. "I'm just taking a GenEd history class right now. The rest of my classes start with the Fall semester. I'm not sure what major I actually want. I'm finding where the local clubs are, and I've run into a few... interesting people." Or had them run into her. Piotr smiles. "Good. It is important for you to have a normal life. It is important for us all to have a normal life. We need to balance that which is not normal." After a moment, he says "If you are not already, you should be on the pill." There's a familiar groan and Illyana straightens to give Piotr a shove. Which... isn't going to do much, given his size and strength. "You're lucky I like you, or I'd *sooooo* drop you in the lake." "Is it best to be safe, Little Snowflake." Piotr points out quietly but he's also smiling. "You might not know someone you want to bed right now but when you do, you need to be prepared. You will meet many handsome boys." "Uh huh. And 'hey, by the way I'm a soulless demon sorceress' won't be a total buzzkill." Illyana leans her head back down against his shoulder, closing her eyes. "Don't worry so much about me, Piotr. I'll be fine." "You do not have to give them your life story in order to take them to bed, Illyana. You can just enjoy the moment then go your separate ways." Reaching over with his other hand, Piotr starts stroking Illyana's hair. "I do not worry so much. I worry exactly the right amount and that is not going to change any more than you will stop worrying about me." Illyana makes a soft sound of annoyance, but doesn't move away from his comforting touch. "And I don't really want people I don't trust in my bed." She counters. "If I want to just enjoy a moment, I'll go to a concert." "That is your decision to make." Piotr agrees. And it's not really a bad one. "But you will find one you trust and what then? Just be prepared, Illyana. That is all I am saying and will leave it at that. In any case, there is something else to discuss." He pauses just long enough to give it an air of importance. "Are you aware of the announcement of a team of powered younger people to be formed in conjunction with the Justice League?" "As if the lifetime supply of condoms you packed in my stuff wasn't preparation enough?" Illyana teases him and then uses a hold on him to pull herself up a bit so she can buss his cheek with a kiss. "But yes, I'll be prepared." Settling back against him she makes a noncommittal sound. "Tiny Titans or something?" "Teen." Piotr corrects. "Teen Titans. I believe you qualify in that, though I also believe it is more a name and less a requirement. You would be well suited to it and they would be fortunate to have you." "I'm not really a teen anymore, Piotr. That was the whole Jr. X days. I'm a graduate now." Illyana points out. "And they *would* need to know that I'm a soulless demon sorceress because any time I teleport they'd get a nice scenic tour of Hell." Her tone has gone all sarcasm and mocking again. "Not soulless." Piotr's sounding quite firm on that one. "Soul... handicapped perhaps. And as you were born to the same parents I was, you are no more a demon that I am. Bad things happened to you, Little Snowflake. But you are strong enough to..." Pausing, he hunts for the right words. "Make lemonade from lemons." is what he comes up with. There's a pause. Silence. Then... an odd sound, and Illyana's body seems to shake next to him. Is that... giggling? "Lemons? *That's* what you come up with? Lemons?" She's having trouble talking around all the giggling. Piotr blinks and glances down at Illyana. He can't help but laugh as well, happy to see her doing so. It happens all too rarely. And so he says nothing, content to let the moment continue and just laughs along with her. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs